


Comfort Zone

by basically_mia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_mia/pseuds/basically_mia
Summary: "Right," Eren huffed again, "could you please pretend to be my boyfriend just while they're here for an extra 'fuck you' sort of thing?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is the second fic I've posted on here. I wrote this on a 6 hour flight, so I'm sorry if it's a bit all over the place. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Hey, Levi?" The green-eyed man walked beside his friend from way back when. 

"Yes, brat?" He hummed in response, his hands shoved into his pockets as he watched the concrete as they walked. The grey-eyed man was a good amount shorter than his younger friend. Eren liked to pick on him a lot for it. Levi despised it, so he always called Eren a brat to make up for all the shit picking.

"Could you call me Eren for _once?_ Jesus." Eren huffed in exasperation and a tinge of annoyance.

"Could you call me sir for once?" Levi retaliated sarcastically.

"I'm _not_ calling you that." 

"Then I'm not calling you Eren." 

Levi's face remained bored. Eren didn't understand that about his friend; he always seemed totally bored. Eren once dragged Levi to a theme park because it was Eren's birthday. That's the only reason Levi would ever agree to it. It was just the two of them, and every single roller coaster picture that was taken, Levi had his arms crossed with the most bored look on his face. Eren thought he was a bit of a freak, but he still loved his older friend. 

"Anyway," Eren began to speak, slowing down in his tracks gradually as he came to a complete halt, but Levi didn't notice until he was a bit further ahead, looking back at the boy over his shoulder but then turning his whole body to face him quizzically.

"So.." He trailed off, shifting his weight from side to side, clearly extremely nervous. Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren doesn't get nervous very often.

"Spit it out. I've got places to be." Levi rushed him, and Eren's cheeks tinted scarlet on his caramel coloured skin. 

"My homophobic parents are coming to visit tomorrow. They hate that I'm gay, but they sometimes try to hide how uncomfortable it makes them when it's brought up. It's annoying. I never really liked my family-" 

"You're rambling." 

"Right," Eren huffed again, "could you please pretend to be my boyfriend just while they're here for an extra 'fuck you' sort of thing?"

Levi's eyes widened. He looked down and tapped his foot slightly against the concrete, his hands still in his pockets as the two men stood slightly diagonal from each other. 

"It's just easier than asking my straight friends because they would disown me as a person if I asked them to do it. Not that they're homophobic, but they've got better things to do-" 

"Be quiet."

"Okay." 

Levi closed his eyes, taking in a large breath inwards and exhaling with pressure in hard and deep thought. Eren tapped his two index fingers together in anticipation for Levi's answer.

"Fine." Levi growled through his teeth quietly, but just loud enough for Eren to hear.

"Yes!" Eren burst out, a massive grin on his face as he jogged toward Levi, throwing his arms around him.

Levi swallowed as Eren nuzzled his face into his hair styled in an undercut. His pale white cheeks tinted scarlet slightly. It was moments like these where he knew he was more confused about his own feelings than a chicken would be without its own head. Levi cursed Eren everyday for it. 

Eren pulled away from the brief hug, and Levi stood his ground, managing to swallow down his scarlet tint that signalled something other than a friendly hug. 

"You're great." He grinned, his white teeth contrasting his his caramel skin.

"I know." Levi spat, "you owe me a whole lot, fuckface." The grey eyed man turned on his heel, storming off a little further down the concrete path. Eren jogged to catch up to him and swatted him on the back jokingly, but stole his hand back fast when Levi stopped and scowled at him.

"Do that again, and the favour is off." 

"Yes, sir." Eren said half heartedly, walking with a bit of a skip in his step. 

Levi smirked a little, but before Eren could see, he looked down at the ground again. 

~~

"Hey! Sorry, I just got out of the shower." 

Levi stood on the doormat to Eren's flat, his hands once again in his coat pockets, his eyes widening involuntarily. Eren's white towel hung low on his hips. A bit _too_ low. His v-line was visible, as well as the faint trail of hair leading from his navel and disappearing beyond the towel. He had another smaller towel hung around his neck for his hair, which was scruffy from being shook and rubbed down with the towel around his neck. 

Levi stared for a little too long, his eyes not on Eren's face at all, but on his lower half. When he managed to tear his lustful gaze away from Eren's toned, stupidly glowing caramel-coloured skin and back up to his face, Eren's friendly grin was replaced with a bit of a smirk and a raised eyebrow in question, but it was then replaced with a look of realisation. 

"Right, I forgot, you're gay too. I'll put some clothes on." He turned around, the curve of his back to his rounded ass becoming visible and on full display for Levi's still stature in the doorway. "Don't worry, I'd have the same reaction if it were you, I'm gay too!" Eren said before closing the door to his room. 

Levi's cheeks flushed, a pink tint going from his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears too.

Eren, you oblivious fuck. It's not just because I'm simply gay, it's because it's _you_. Curse that shithead. That oblivious, beautiful shithead. 

Levi took this opportunity to wipe his feet on the mat respectfully, entering the flat and closing the door behind him, sitting on the black leather couch he had.

As Levi's hand went to rest beside him, he felt how soft the leather was. He also thought about what him and Eren would look like fucking on here. How Eren would have a gag on, being willingly submissive to Levi and begging for more as Levi pounded him, his head thrown back in ecstasy as strangled moans sounded from his throat through the gag. 

Snap out of it, you freakishly kinky man. That's never happening. 

But Levi couldn't help but wonder what this favour came with. Was he going to kiss him for show? Touch him? Throw his leg over him? Hold his hand? Tease him? Whatever it may be, Levi found himself a bit flustered in anticipation.

Eren emerged from his bedroom dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse and a white v-neck. Something so casual looked so fucking good on him. 

His hair was still scruffy, giving him a sexy bed-head look. Another trait to his effortless beauty. 

Levi was not only shorter than Eren, but he also had a smaller frame. He wore dark cream coloured skinny jeans, which were almost grey, with a white button down tucked into his pants. On anyone else, tucking your shirt into your jeans looks ridiculous, but on Levi, he couldn't have looked any better. The look was also accompanied by his brown coat he wore because of the chilly outside weather. 

Levi went with a more stylish look. He always put more effort into his clothing choice, and Eren doesn't think he's ever seen him in something as casual as what HE usually wears.

"They should be here in an hour or so. Carla just texted me." Eren propped his elbow on the kitchen counter, leaning into it and popping his hip restfully. This is torturous. 

"Did you prepare food or anything?" Levi asked, pretending to be bored with the situation, trying to distract himself from how good Eren looks right this minute.

"I bought a roasted chicken from the supermarket and told them I cooked it." He said half heartedly, like it was no big deal at all.

"Are you kidding me?" Levi dropped his jaw. His parents were coming to visit, and all he did was buy a roast chicken? 

"What?"

"Did you cook any vegetables or anything? Gravy?" 

"Nope, but I bought gravy pre-made." He said calmly, and Levi was dumbfounded to an extent. 

"I'm not looking to impress them, remember? It's the complete opposite." Eren grinned and Levi closed his mouth, looking down and tapping his foot on the carpet. Levi grunted in understanding.

~~

About 45 minutes later, there was a loud knock on Eren's door. Levi was rather calm, but he still didn't know what the whole deal was, and it was too late to ask now. Eren was excited to rub his gay-ness in his parents' faces. 

"Okay, stand in front of me." Eren said hastily but quietly, grabbing Levi by the shoulders and moving his smaller body to stand in front of him. They stood directly opposite the door, knowing Eren's parents were waiting on the other side. 

"Ah?" Levi questioned quietly. The door was pretty thin. 

Levi's question was left unanswered audibly, but it was answered physically. Eren gently rested his arms on Levi's shoulders from behind. He linked his hands softly and rested some of his weight on Levi, but obviously not enough to hurt him. 

"Open the door." Eren whispered directly into Levi's ear, making Levi shudder a little bit, blush already creeping up his neck. 

Levi reached for the handle and opened it, finally revealing Eren's parents standing impatiently. 

When they both caught Levi's gaze, their eyes widened, scanning the scene in front of them. Eren was slightly draped over Levi from behind, and Levi made himself look completely comfortable with it, leaning the back of his head into Eren's chest. 

"Eren," his father growled. He was wearing a black button down with a dark grey coat over it. He also had black leather boots on and black slacks. His mother held a Trost branded bag, one of the most expensive brands in the world. She wore a white dress that hugged her a little too tight, a white furry overcoat draped over her shoulders instead of her actually wearing it. Her hair was in a tight bun. They looked extremely _expensive_. Levi knew Eren's parents were filthy rich. 

"Yes, father?" Eren smirked in sarcastic obedience, and Levi was in the middle of a staring contest with Eren's mother. 

"Who's this?" He signalled toward Levi, who was still glaring at Carla, Eren's mother. She was glaring right back. That was when Levi gave her the up and down, an unimpressed look on his face. She scoffed at his expression, taking major offence, and Levi couldn't help but smirk.

"My _boyfriend_ , Levi Ackerman." He smiles innocently, and Grisha, his father, audibly swallowed, scowling at Eren who still had the most innocent look plastered on his face. 

"Won't you come in?" Eren shifted from behind Levi to beside him, putting his hand on Levi's waist and slowly moving to give his parents space to enter his surprisingly tidy flat. 

They entered hesitantly, looking warily around the room. Levi suddenly heard Carla gasp, and he immediately twisted his head to the direction she was looking in. Eren had placed three condoms on the far side of the kitchen counter as well as a small bottle of lubrication oil. Levi didn't even notice Eren do that, so he had to discreetly cover his mouth with his hand to refrain from letting out a snort in laughter. 

"Oh, gosh, sorry," Eren said hastily but clearly fake, going over to the sex items and opening a drawer right underneath, which was full of condoms, gags and gag straps, handcuffs, buttplugs, lube, whips and many other sexual toys and related things. He put the three condoms and the small bottle of lube in the drawer, making sure his parents saw what else was in there. 

Carla gagged on nothing, not even subtly, and Grisha gave Eren the dirtiest and most disappointed look Levi had ever seen anyone give someone. If stares could kill, Eren would be on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Levi reminded himself to not get a little defensive.

Levi stood next to the homophobic couple as Eren was closing the drawer. He then went to the middle of the counter and took the large plate off it, the full chicken laid out there with the gravy over it. Before they got here, Levi had insisted on cooking a few vegetables such as carrots and broccoli, so those were laid on the plate nicely too. Luckily there was enough time for that, otherwise it would've been just pre made gravy and a chicken.

Eren walked over the the table that was already set, placing the larger plate of food in the middle for all of them to share. He then walked back over to them.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves to him?" Eren asked his family, motioning toward Levi who stood next to him with his arms folded, a devilish smirk on his face at how uncomfortable this was making them. If there was one thing he loathed more than dirt, it was homophobic people. 

Levi held out his hand, and Carla was shameless as she stared at his hand in disgust. He only stood his ground, a smug look on his face when Grisha reached out and shook his hand hesitantly. 

"I'm Grisha. This is Carla." He grunted, letting go of Levi's hand almost immediately and shoving it back in his pocket. 

"Nice to meet you." Levi said lowly, and that intimidated them. He may have been shorter than Eren, but he was intimidating as he showed no sense of faltering, his voice deep and laced with amusement. 

They said nothing in response, walking over to the table and sitting beside each other at the table that seated ten. Eren took Levi's hand gently, taking him over to the other side so they all sat opposite each other, Eren sitting opposite his father and Levi sitting opposite his mother. 

Eren sat very close to Levi purposely, putting his hand over Levi's smaller one on the table. Carla scowled at their entwined fingers, then scowling at Eren who only looked at her with innocence laced in his facial features. 

They began to take the food they wanted from the plate. Levi took a small amount as he doesn't eat much, but Eren took a lot, basically stuffing his face as his parents watched him with disappointment. Eren doesn't usually eat this way, and Levi knew he was doing it for even more 'fuck you's. 

Grisha and Carla brought a bottle of expensive wine and poured their own glasses. Eren then pointed out how they didn't even offer Levi any, and they looked at each other with even more hesitance as they handed Levi the bottle across the table. He poured his own glass and gave it back to them. Grisha made it clear that he tried his best not to brush his fingers against Levi's. It was like he was from another planet, and Levi felt second-hand embarrassment at how disgustingly homophobic they were. 

As Grisha, Carla and Eren were chatting about Eren's further future (even though he was twenty-one already), they ignored Levi as best they could, and it got more difficult as the night went on, because Eren was visibly getting closer to Levi, throwing his arm around the back of his chair and rubbing his hand gently over Levi's arm and shoulder. 

Their talking pace quickened a bit subconsciously when Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder, but they coughed and tried to ignore him. Grisha rambled about how Eren hadn't even gone to University yet. Levi would've interjected about how he's twenty-one and they can't tell him what to do anymore, but it was far easier just getting discreet signs of affection in and making them even more uncomfortable. 

"You're going to have to carry on the family company. Jaeger Enterprises? Ring a bell?" Grisha said, getting frustrated with everything that was going on. Including the amount of PDA that was being shared between the two younger men, even though it was simply touches and head rests. 

"A break would be good," Eren huffed a little, but he was calm as he closed his eyes, turning his head to Levi's hair, nuzzling his face into it a bit and breathing deeply. Levi was close to breaking a sweat, because as time went on, he just began to get more and more worked up. His mind raced with so many things. 

"What? A break?" His father scoffed, "you haven't even applied to any Universities yet!" 

"So what?" He husked, but more into Levi's ear. Levi felt his hot breath trickling over his upper cheek, ear and his neck. Levi broke into a scarlet blush, shivering at the breath he felt on him. He also felt Eren smirk.

It was then that Eren made a bold move, which took Levi aback completely. Eren softly planted his lips right behind Levi's earlobe, nipping a bit at the skin and darting the pad of his tongue out and leaving more sloppy and wet kisses to the spot behind his ear. 

Carla and Grisha made a sound that was nothing short of horrifying, but Carla stopped and cleared her throat.

"T-That's inappropriate, Eren!" She said, wiggling closer to Grisha as if in fear of what was happening. 

Eren halted his kissing and Levi let out a quiet sigh of relief. He could have exploded.

Eren chuckled rather seductively, the vibration this close to Levi went straight to his groin and wavered through his whole body. 

"Sorry," he husked again in false apology to his parents, turning his head back to them as they brushed it off and tried to continue with the conversation.

Eren still took it upon himself to reach his hand up and fumble with Levi's shirt buttons. He also shamelessly ran his hand over Levi's collarbones and his neck. His hand was cool on Levi's flustered skin as Eren massaged him to a certain extent. 

Levi's heart rate picked up, but he was unsure if Eren noticed. This was better than what he had expected, but unfortunate when his involuntary arousal was becoming even more prominent by the second. Luckily he had a large napkin over his lap, hiding his semi-erection. 

Moments passed where it was rather silent, Grisha finishing off his plate of food and not even having the courtesy to fix his cutlery how you're meant to when you're finished eating. 

Eren took the silence as another opportunity to do something. 

He reached his hand up again and this time stroked the hair on the crown of Levi's head and down. He tugged at it, and Levi audibly gasped, but covered his mouth quickly. The gasp made Grisha and Carla notice. Eren was tugging at the hair roughly, rough enough to pull it down and cause Levi's head to tilt back. Eren attached lips to Levi's neck, licking a bold straight stripe up the skin.

"E-Eren!" Carla shrieked, standing up from the table and bumping it, causing her empty glass of red wine (luckily) to fall over on the white tablecloth. Grisha tugged on her arm gently and she shook him off. 

"Get off of him!" She yelled, but Eren only smirked and glared at her from the corner of his eye. Levi was muffling deep groans and moans with his hand as Eren's lips, tongue and teeth hastily teased the area of his neck. 

"I-I wish you were never born. You're a freak! You're a mistake! You disgust me!" Carla yelled, and Eren halted immediately.

A moment passed as he let go of Levi's hair slowly and pulled away from Levi's neck. Levi tilted his head back to normal position, his jaw dropped as a disgustingly pitiful smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. He shook his head, putting all the shame in the world onto this disgusting woman through a glare. 

Carla's mouth was shut tightly as she remained standing up. Eren had a sad smile on his face, looking as if he accepted defeat, his bottom lip violently tugged between his teeth as he looked down at his hands. He didn't think his own mother, the woman who birthed him would say such terrible things to him, although she did kick him out of their own home when she found out he wasn't heterosexual. 

She wishes he was never born. She thinks he's a freak. He disgusts her. Was being attracted to people of the same sex really that shameful and disgusting? 

Silence. Disgusting silence. Grisha sat down, staring at the wall behind the two young men, Carla still remained standing, staring at the two boys, feeling no shame for herself and no regret in telling Eren those things to his face, especially in front of someone.

Levi suddenly stood up, the chair skidding back and hitting the wall as he grabbed a large fistful of Eren's shirt in each hand, tugging him up to stand at equal level with him aggressively as Eren's hair fell backwards. He crashed their lips together, giving Grisha and Carla a side view of their tongues instantly fighting for dominance in each other's mouths as their moans mixed. Eren's hands went to tug on Levi's hair, but Levi had something even better in mind.

He let go of Eren's shirt, using one hand to wrap around Eren's lower waist and pulling him even closer toward him. He then ground his own hips into Eren's, then using his other hand and palming over the bulge in Eren's skinny jeans. Levi squeezed the bulge slightly and Eren moaned loudly into the kiss, not even having time to muffle it as Levi swallowed the moan down. 

Levi was throbbingly aroused at this point, and it was obvious now as the napkin had fallen off when he stood up. 

He moved his hand from Eren's bulge up his stomach and chest, then to his nape to pull at the hair there, his other arm still wrapped around Eren's waist, keeping their proximity close as he ground into Eren's hips again. Eren groaned again, feeling Levi's bulge and thighs rub against his own. His arousal was then pooling at his crotch area, just as Levi's was. 

Levi then palmed the back of Eren's head, turning his own and detaching their lips. Grisha and Carla's absolutely horrified faces stared at the two. Eren feverishly kissed and sucked at Levi's now fully exposed neck as Levi smirked, staring directly at the two disgusting human beings whilst their first and only born son kisses, licks, sucks and bites at another man's neck.

"I suggest you both get the fuck out of here if you don't want to see me, a man, face-fuck your son. However, if you'd like to watch, feel free to do so." 

Carla and Grisha's faces were pale as they rushed each other out the door, tripping over their own feet and slamming the door shut behind them. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's smaller waist, spinning them both around and pinning Levi against the wall, resting his hands on the wall either side of Levi's head as he pressed his hips up against Levi's.

This definitely wasn't an act anymore. It was something they'd both been waiting for for a long time, even though Eren was oblivious to his feelings, Levi sure wasn't.


End file.
